Tenisu no Himesama
by Midnight Ghost 101
Summary: : A drop-dead gorgeous mysterious transfer student has come to Seishun Academy along with a mission. Seems she caught the attention of a certain romantically-challenged Prince. What's her mission really?
1. Chapter 1 Adopted and Permission

**Tenisu no Himesama**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone who is about to read this fanfic I would want you all to stop by at this chapter. The Idea of <strong>_**Tenisu no Himesama**_** is not mine, I just got an idea from reading a certain author's fanfic. The main Girl's Regulars last names are NOT mine; the idea for Sakuno's OOC is also not mine, the German Buthcer is also not my character. I just adopted this fanfic (;**

**I want to announce that I have permission and authorization from the original author herself. The following are her **_**exact**_** words;**

* * *

><p><em>It is an honor for you to ask me something like this, when I thought about this fic it was just a random idea. You can use the last names; the only thing I ask is for you to change their first names and to mention that they are mine.<em>

_I´m afraid that their info and the pictures I had to inspire myself to create them are lost because I have another laptop now, the other one is damaged._

_The idea I have of Sakuno is that she is a little bit like Ryoma but not a full copy of him. She is silent, cautious and one hell of a player. You can use my other character, the German Buthcer, to be her couch and you can also use the name of the story._

_Just remember to mention they are mine and that you have my permission and authorization to use them so you won't have any problems with other people_

_I would like to read your story if you have it, my email is in my profile. Right now I´m busy with some other idea I have._

_Sincerely,_

_Angie._

* * *

><p><strong>Her pen name is Princesskitsune17. Thank you for letting me have your story Princess Angie (; <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Going to Japan

**Tenisu no Himesama**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna-san I want to clarify that the idea of Tenisu no Hime-sama did not belong to me, I just got some idea that I want to write down and make it to my own version after I read a certain author's fanfic. In-short I adopted this story . She is called Princesskitsune17. Thank you for understanding. Now on with the story shall we?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>A drop-dead gorgeous mysterious transfer student has come to Seishun Academy along with a mission. Seems she caught the attention of a certain romantically-challenged Prince. What's her mission really?

* * *

><p><strong>On a plane <strong>

**Someone's POV**

_I can't seriously believe obaa-san made me go to Japan._

A young teen with a dark grey beanie hat covering the top of her silk-like auburn head leaned her head against the window looking over the beautiful morning blue of Japan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Yada" was the reply from the young teen, holding a wireless telephone on her hand as she made her way to the couch._

"_Please Sakuno, this girls are to-"there was a small pause as if the owner of the other voice was trying to pick her words carefully. "Pathetic. Those girls only care about themselves, their hair, nails and the male team. They are an embarrassment for the school, the principal allowed me to form a new team and I need your help to do it" _

"_But obaa-san,__perché devo andare lì e cercare abituali nuova ragazza?__**(**_**Why do ****I**** have to go there and look for new girl regulars?)**_ The young teen now known as Sakuno stubbornly questioned back. "I mean, Obaa-san why don't you do it? You know most of the people there"_

_The grandmother at the other line known as Ryuzaki Sumire blinked and paused for a second. Seems her precious granddaughter had begun the habit of mixing Italian and Japanese words in the middle of sentences. Smirking but trying to make it go away she replied with such great sadness (note the sarcasm) "Non si può nemmeno venire a vedere la tua vecchia nonna Sakuno?"_ (**You cannot even come to see your old grandmother Sakuno?) **

_There was a small paused from the other line and finally after 15minutes of silence, Sumire heard a sigh. Sumire's smirked grew more as knew she won._

_Sakuno sighed and thinking possibilities of why she should refuse—and found none. She missed her obaa-san too since it has been 11 years since she saw her and beside it would be fun to train the girls hard for tennis. Smirking at the thought she answered " hai hai, I'll go, I'll go"_

"_GREAT! I'll send Tezuka to pick you up. I'll just send him by train okay? Since I know you would bring your own some kind of transport." The older Ryuzaki exclaimed, she heard (yes heard) the smirk at the voice of the younger Ryuzaki, knowing Sakuno she might be thinking how to train the girls already. At the back of her mind Sumire prayed for the future targets._

"_Hai obaa-san, I'll be there in Japan 3 days from now. My stuff will be there tomorrow afternoon._ _Vedo l `ora di vederti (_**Can't wait to see you) **ciao **(bye)**

_The older Ryuzaki did not question on how her stuff will come earlier, since her granddaughter somehow has __ways __on making the impossible happen._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em>But then again I was the one who agreed easily. <em>Sakuno lets out a yawn but covered it with her hand, her nonna (**grandmother) **always told her to act lady-like even if no one was around.

_I'm bored~There's nothing to do! Aurgh._

Looking around the _private jet _you would think the girl is I don't know—insane? Why? Since inside the plane it has consisted of a wide screen in front of her _water bed-like _chair, complete with video games and the such. Over to the corner is a candy machine, where you just have to voice your order—be it pizza, cake, drinks—it will serve you the snack you wish.

This plane was made _specially _for this young girl from her father. Everyone might think this girl is spoiled but she's anything **but **spoiled or greedy.

**End of POV**

* * *

><p>" we have arrive in Japan" announce the attendant. While admiring the beauty in front of her, even though a beanie hat is cover her head you can still see some strands that have come up done and wearing Aviator shades.<p>

"Grazie" (**Thank you)**

Sakuno grab her tennis bag beside and started for the entrance of the plane, the attendance and captain was there to send her off and telling her Thank you.

After Sakuno was off she went to the front of the airport, and after 1 hour of waiting, she spotted a familiar young man ahead, and started to walk toward him.

"Grande Fratello Kuni!" **(Big Brother Kuni!) **Sakuno gleefully quietly said while hugging her Big Brother by the neck.

By instinct Tezuka wrap his arms around Sakuno's petit waist, suddenly Sakuno kissed him on both cheeks and smiled cheekily at him.

"That's the Italian way of greeting someone" Sakuno still in the embrace explain why winking.

Chuckling with a bit of a blush adoring his handsome face replied "Hai-Hai Mi sei mancata (** I missed you) **Little Sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Random people POV<strong>

From afar the siblings look like a very beautiful couple looking like they haven't seen each other for a long time, lock in an intimate embrace. To other people`s view it look like they were saying sweet nothings to each other. Girls squeal and boys jaw drops, the couple looks like they just seriously step out of a picture.

"Waah! Look, isn't that couple beautiful?"

"Damn, I wouldn't mind hitting that"

"The boy is soo handsome"

"They look good together"

Many more comments, since these two oblivious teenagers are not even paying attention. Nose-bleeds were produce when the girl kissed the boy.

"OMG, did you see that!"

"Aww that was so kawaii"

"Ah! Look, look his blushing"

"Damn that man hit a jackpot"

"Aw, Their leaving"

**End of POV**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE:<strong>

**Minna-san I want everyone to know that along the story I will be putting Italian words,but no worries I will put the meaning beside them! Oh I`m not really Italian (even though I want to be half) the words are from google translater. So If I might offend anyone I want to say I am sorry. I want mina-san to know that I`m just a newbie at this so please bear with grammer mistakes and the such!**

**_Everyone please remember that I adopted this story. The beginning might be different but I will be post some sentence that belong to the original here and there if it will fit the situation. Some of the characters last names are not mine but the first names are. _**

**_I have recieved permission and authorization to use them from the original owner- Princesskitsune17 _**

**_Because of that please do review on what you think about this chapter. Should I erase this or should I that. It`s your opinion (:_**

**_Midnight G,_**

**_Signing off._**


End file.
